Cenizas de guerra
by Lorena Tepes
Summary: Celebrando que Hermione ha aceptado ir a vivir con él, Harry Potter decide que es hora de contarse todo lo que se ocultaron, y eso les dará más de un dolor de cabeza.


-¡Hermione mira lo que he encontrado!

Harry suba de dos en dos, e incluso de tres en tres, los escalones del que sería su nuevo hogar, el nuevo hogar de ambos, en el segundo piso, en una habitación muy espaciosa con un gran ventanal a la plaza de la calle estaba la castaña, el pelo suelto le caía en cascada hasta media espalda, con algunos preciosos bucles, una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros bermudas eran su ropa. La chica le miro, estaba demacrada. La guerra habíaa dejado grandes rastros en ellos, pero en ella se notaban mas que en nadie, las enormes ojeras habían sido sus únicas compañeras de soledad hasta que acepto la oferta de Harry, tardo tres meses en decidirse porque no sabía como pagarle el favor que el chico iba a hacerle.

-Tenemos un montón de botellas en la despensa de la cocina.

El moreno llevaba dos botellas de Whisky de fuego, una en cada mano, por la capa de polvo que las cubría, debían de llevar desde los tiempos donde los Black habitaban en esa casa en la despensa, o incluso mas.

-Esta noche, celebraremos que has aceptado mi propuesta, si te parece bien y tienes ganas.

La complicidad que habían tenido compartiendo tienda de campaña estuvo a punto de desaparecer durante la guerra, por los problemas, las presiones, las lealtades... todo eso estuvo a punto de terminar con ellos, de la misma manera que había terminado con otras tantas cosas.

-Sera un placer tener mi primera borrachera contigo.

La alegría llego a sus ojos, Harry se senta pletórico, hacía demasiado tiempo que ella solo fingía ser feliz, no recordaba la última vez que habían sido solo dos simples adolescentes haciendo el idiota con sus amigos, quizá nunca habían sido simples adolescentes, ni siquiera simples niños.

Harry haba hecho unas obras en el que sería su nuevo hogar para que fuese mas muggle, le haba puesto un poco de tecnología, se podría haber permitido hasta construirse una mansión tan grande como la de los Malfoy, pero quería vivir donde Sirius no había podido, quera aprovechar lo último que le quedaba de su familia. Se podra decir que fue una de las mejores decisiones del niño que vivió, al ritmo de la radio limpiaron las botellas de alcohol.

Hermione había decidido subir a ducharse después de limpiar, su amigo se ofreció a hacer su especialidad para cenar, si alguna vez volvía a tener un hogar se parecería demasiado a este. La ropa se deslizo por su cuerpo hacindole recordar caricias prohibidas y se ducho, su mente no le daba descanso, sus padres, Krum, Ron, Ginny, Luna... hacía tanto tiempo que no les veía ¿Ellos se acordarían de ella? A algunos les echaba mas de menos que a otros, pero a su modo, todos habían sido importantes, y por eso se preocupaba. Seguro que en el profeta había salido información sobre todos, incluso de él, y quizá El Quisquilloso seguía publicando sobre animales inexistentes, tendría que preguntarle a Harry durante la cena, había estado desaparecida demasiado tiempo, en un mes empezaría el último curso de Hogwarts y tendría que estar al día en lo que había pasado en el último año, Harry no volvería con ella, había aceptado su puesto de Auror, no quería más niños huérfanos, no quería sentirse culpable de más muertes, incluso estaba pasandole una pensión a la abuela de Teddy para que pudiese cuidarlo e iba a visitarle con bastante frecuencia, sería el Remus Lupin de ese niño, le echaría tanto de menos, volvería a estar sola, en otro lugar repleto de recuerdos felices en cada esquina, en otro lugar con la palabra muerte escrita en cada pared, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, pero sería fuerte, al menos es lo que se esperaba de la Srta. Heroína de Guerra.

-Harry, tengo un par de preguntas y estos espaguetis son los mejores del mundo.

-Te responderé a todo lo que pueda, pero luego te toca responder.

-¿Qué ha pasado con nuestros compañeros?

El chico enarco una ceja, no era para nada la pregunta que se esperaba, termino de tragar.

-Pensaba que me preguntarías por lo que paso con Ginny, es decir, algo mas personal...

-Cuando vayamos borrachos te preguntare hasta por tu primer diente.

-Me parece bien Hermione. Bueno, Luna ayuda a su padre con el periódico y tengo entendido que va a volver a Hogwarts. A Neville le ofrecí un puesto de Auror pero lo rechazó, también va a volver a Hogwarts, quiere ser profesor de herbología, sus padres murieron este verano, no te preocupes, pareció un acto de magia, recobraron el sentido durante el tiempo suficiente para que Neville sea feliz el resto de sus días, murieron esa misma noche, cogidos de la mano, Neville dormía a su lado, también vuelve a Hogwarts. Mcgonagall es la nueva directora. Seamus y Dean Thomas estuvieron en el hospital pero todo bien. Lavender fue mordida por Greyback y esta bajo la tutela de Lupin...

Terminaron la cena, con una botella en la mano Harry seguía hablando, se sabía la vida de medio colegio, tanto alumnos como profesores, pero no le mencionaba a él, tendría que preguntarle, sería arriesgarse demasiado pero llegados a este punto necesitaba saber que había pasado, no estaba segura de que le hubiesen perdonado y no estuviese en Azkaban, tanto su testimonio como el de Harry fueron a favor de él, pero... pero todo, ya no estaba segura de nada.

-¿Qué paso con... los Slytherins?

Un trago a la botella para no tener que seguir hablando.

-Menos de la mitad están en busca y captura, muchos llevaban la marca tatuada por culpa de sus padres, como con Blaise, y un pequeño grupo de ellos no tienen cargos, no se puede asociar a sus familias a la guerra, ni sus padres ni ellos tienen antecedentes ni tienen la marca tatuada, como pasa con Pansy, aunque la muy guarra- soltó una risotada- quiso entregarme a Voldemort. ¿Preguntabas por alguno concretamente Hermione?

Hermione sonrió, ambos sabían por quien preguntaba, aunque el moreno no pudiese hacerse una idea de la profunda curiosidad de ella.

-No te preocupes por él, arresto domiciliario, además tiene la obligación de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y le han quitado la mitad de su fortuna, su padre tampoco esta en Azkaban, el miedo que ese hombre tenía en la mente sirvió para algo, pero no tiene varita y no puede salir de los terrenos de la mansión, han sido afortunados.

Sonrió, era mas de lo que se podía esperar. Harry se levantó y fue a por otra botella, esta vez volvió con dos, chico inteligente, le entrego una y se sento en la moqueta a su lado, la chimenea estaba encendida, a pesar de ser verano fuera caía una tormenta digna del mejor de los inviernos.

-¿Total sinceridad?

-Total sinceridad.

Cruzaron los meñiques y los besaron, estaban condenados a la sinceridad por toda la noche.

**Buenas, espero que os guste esta nueva historia, no olvido ojalá no fuese yo, pero me apetecía escribir esto, y no, no es la continuación, son totalmente dispares**


End file.
